Taking Chances
by Chibinini88
Summary: Angel and his gang arrive in Scotland they get their lives saved by a girl named Ally and her friends.The longer they stay the more secrets are being formed.Spike makes it a goal to figure the girl out but he can't get anywhere with the Cullen Family AU
1. Chp 1 The dream, the buzz the cemetery

**AN/Disclaimer:** Note I don't own any of the Buffy characters or Angel's or twilight's. This story kind of sort of follows the season 8 comics; it also follows an idea for a role playing website which I'm trying to build. I'm also looking for a beta. Anyone that would love to be one please message me.

**Summary:** When Angel and his gang arrive in Scotland they get their lives saved by a petite green eyed brown hair girl named Ally and her friend Nessie. She leads them back to her families' pub only to find out that Ally is their old friend Buffy's long lost relative. Spike has a feeling they're hiding something but he can't really get anything with the Cullen family blocking any chance of the truth. Will they find out the real lives of their once friends? Only through Spike's imaginary music can help them.

**Taking Chances**

_**The dream, the buzz, and the cemetery**_

Still, he had to stay still. He had to not move anyone of his muscles to excuse himself from the sharp pain running through his veins. He was standing in pitch black darkness. Spike needed to move but he was in too much pain. The battle that made Los Angeles fall, the bagttle that had that killed one of the most brilliant men he had met, and turned Gunn into what he hated the most since his sister's death. Wesley was dead, Gunn was undead, Illyria was bleeding to death and Angel was . . . alive. The vampire had signed his soul away and still received his life. As for Spike, he was not sure if he was dying or alive. All he knew he was in pain. His arms were out of their sockets, his right ankle was broken, and blood dripped down from his arms down to his hands and dripping onto the dark floor. The shock of pain shook him again. waves of pain as if someone was scrapping every inch of his body off with sand paper. He needed to move. He needed to get his mind off the pain. He tried to find anything other than the pain. But he saw nothing, there was only darkness.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there when he heard it. There was a dim sound that came from the distance. He tried to make it out as he forced himself to ignore another wave of pain. It was a continuous sound, faint, and far away. It was buzzing. He noticed the more he concentrated on the sound he was losing the feeling of his arms. Or was it just that the pain was subsiding? The buzz became louder it now sounded like wind. Spike was sure the longer he concentrated it became louder. A little more he was now able to move. He seemed to not be walking but to be gliding.

Spike was able to feel his body fully healed, but it didn't matter, it was the wind now that he wondered. Was it the sound of the wind that had caused him to fly? He saw a dim light now, growing bigger by the second as he flew closer to it. The sound was now a low melody. The light became too large for him that he was swallowed into the light.

Spike's eyelids flew open revealing his blue sparkling eyes. The fuzzy vision of the airplane's rug was the first sight he was greeted with. He shifted his vision around, Illyria was sitting with Angel, Gunn was asleep in his chair with the window shade down. His body was covered by a blanket. Spike moved to get off his seat only to bite back from the pain from his arm. It seemed his left arm was healed but his right was still broken. He looked down to see the arm wrapped now in a bandage. It was only within seconds when Angel had limped his way over.

"Rough dream?" Angel said

Spike looked at the man. He saw Angel was as badly beaten as much as Spike was himself. "You can say that" Spike told him before he looked to the sunlight proof window on his left. "Where are we?"

"Heading to Scotland" he told him.  
"Why are we heading to Scotland?" Spike retorted.  
"Buffy and the gang have base there" Spike raised his eyebrow at him.  
"Didn't Buffy tell that dimwit of a lackey, Andrew that you were one of the bad guys?" Angel sighed and nodded.  
"They will understand after hearing our story" Spike chuckled which made Angel look at him.  
"What?"

Spike took a small breath in. "Hey Buffy! We got the living crap beat out of us, and now Los Angeles is in ruins, can we stay with you lot?" Spike said doing his best imitation of Angel. But the imitation did nothing to Angel; instead he leaned back in his seat closing his eyes as he made himself comfortable in the cushy chair.

"Beats fighting anymore"  
"At least some of us can still fight, your mortal now mate bet you're going to use that to your advantage"  
"What do you mean?"  
"No soul, free to get dirty without going all big bad on us . . ." Angel glared at Spike.  
"I have a girlfriend"  
"Right wolf girl how is she right now? Does she know you're out to see your ex?"  
"I'm not go . . . didn't we have this conversation on our way to Rome?" Angel exclaimed.

When they had arrived, to Scotland it was sundown. Angel had kept trying to call head quarters but no one was picking up. They had decided to take a cab up to the place instead of adventuring while they were still healing. They had a hard time trying to get one since Illyria threaten to make each one after the other into ground beef. It had taken them an hour later, just about long enough for Spike to yell at most of the drivers and paying double to drive them to some costume convention that was supposedly being held at the castle. The headquarters was in a castle not far from the city.

"You think of a better idea" Gunn told Angel as he protested to the idea Gunn had created to get the cab drivers to drive them up.

Though the cab driver had stop outside the gates.

"The castle is up the hill through the cemetery ladies" he told them. "I can't get through the gates due to restrictions by the owners of the grounds"

Spike looked at him as he got the bags out of the car. ". . . By the ground's owners?"

Gunn went over to the gates and touched them. He hand the metal bars of the large gates. "Buffy must have bought the land thinking it would be blocking everyone from the city from entering private property"

Illyria stood looking into space. "I can feel the presences of demons" she looked at the men "It would be a wonderful practice" Gunn chuckled.

"I don't think you should be practicing after the fight we got into" Illyria's eyes locked with him. "It should be good practice for your new form"

Spike noticed something wiggling in the corner of his eye. He glanced over to the cab driver. The cab driver seemed to become uneasy in his own seat as he watched the group mutter to themselves. "Right . . . well that will be the night. Have fun at yeerr convention there." He said starting his car up which made them remember he was still there. Angel reached into his pockets.

"Right let me pay . . ." he started but the driver had driven away before he had finished.

"Well now" Spike spoke up. "It's into the cemetery it is . . ." he said kicking the gate open with his foot since his good arm was holding his one duffle bag.

They had walked for over an hour. Illyria had fun to any small vampires that had come across them. She had punched through each one of their heads as they walked on into the cemetery. Gunn had been following the map that Willow had sent them a year back when they had set up the place. "Yo man I don't see this castle of yours anywhere you sure we're in the right place?"

Angel sighed as he came to a stop. He stretched out his arm that was hurting him. "We should be coming to a hill soon. The castle it's at the top of it."

"You talking about the slayer's castle?"

The gang turned around to find a group of five strange demons walking towards them. The demons were clothed in large jeans but their shirts had been ripped in places that were still manageable to stay on their back. Their skin colors were green with boils that reached from their arms to their well built torso. Angel and the others stood their ground. Gunn was the first to speak.

"Ya! Have you seen it around here?"

"What business do you have with the castle?" asked one of the demons

"We're just meeting old friends" Angel told them with a straight face.

"Friends . . . ?" the main demon asked looking at all of them. "You people . . . friends with the slayers . . ." he said as if he was analyzing something. "The slayers killed my brother"

"Well maybe he did something he shouldn't have mate" Spike said in a cheery mood which made the main demon grow angry. He walked closer to Spike slowly.

"You think so?" he asked Spiked eyeing him throw his yellow eyes. Spike smirked. "Must of . . . if he got his ass handed to him"

"Spike!" Angel protested but it was too late. The demon punched went to punch Spike and missed only to go after Angel next who was closer. The head demon laughed at least hitting somebody and quickly picked Angel up holding him with one arm trying to crush his ribs.

Gunn ran up and jumped on the demon's back that had attacked Angel while Spike and Illyria handle with the goons. Angel had gotten up to punch him in the face. Spike had thrown one of the goons across the air which had caused the demon break a headstone in half when he finally fell onto the floor. Illyria quickly dislocated her goon's head and had grabbed a broken piece of the headstone and stabbed the goon with it straight into its own chest following with crushing its head with her foot.

Soon after she was knocked off her feet by Gunn that was thrown off by the demon after tryong to shake him off. Spike had been kicked to the ground by the other two goons he was handling. Angel struggled against the demon as he secretly swore things were easier when he was a vampire. The goons walked closer to the hurt Spike laughing at his fragileness. Angel was loosing color under the hold.

"Stupid human think you can beat us"

"No but we can" yelled a young melody voice from behind. The demon goons turned around quickly only to have flaming arrows shot at them. The force from it threw them back onto their backs. As arrows flew Spike tried to see where they were shot from when two strong hands had picked him up. He turned to see a large tan native looking man with long black hair holding him and dragging him away from the fight.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike asked him. He heard the male bark a chuckle.

"I think that's what I should be asking you" he told him as he placed him down at a nearby tree. Spike was going to try to attack, but failed as a wave a pain went through him. One battle after another is never good for the body human or vampire.

"Relax blondie." the man told him. "We're the good guys".

Spike noticed the guy was only in a hooded blue sweater and large dark jeans. His eyes loomed over to where Illyria and Gunn were. Spike followed his gaze, catching a glimpse of a small girl with very pale skin and small brown curls not far from where they had sat. She was shooting flaming arrows one after another. Her aimed seemed to be amazing Spike had thought as he watched one arrow flying over Gunn and shooting one goon in the eye through his scales. The others at the goons that were rolling around to get out of the shooting range.

"Let him go Jorward" another female voice came out. Spike tried to get up to help but he was put down by the male holding him down by his hand. Spike took notice the male's hand felt like it was burning his own skin. That couldn't be normal. "I said relax. We got him, he'll be fine." He told Spike. Spike hated the fact he was so helpless. It made his blood boil.

The main demon backed up enough to have the other girl come to Spike's vision. The girl stood in a black leather jacket, jeans and sneakers. She watched the demon that was called Jorward, tighten his grip on Angel. Her brown hair was tied in a pony tail. And her green eyes were locked on the demon. "I said let him go" she said again.

"Go away slayer" he growled at her. "This is none of your business."

"Slayer? Bloody should of figured with the get up" Spike had said only to be shhed by the guy that was holding him. That bottered him. He forced himself to get up and ran off to where Jorward, Angel and the girl were. He was surprised the guy didn't say anything as he ran passed him. He ran as much as he could, pain shot through him with every step. Only when he had close enough to here at least the thre breathe, the girl had raised her hand. And in a split second, Spike felt glue to his spot. He struggled to move but he just didn't budge. The girl looked at him and pointed at him with a glare.

"Stay there" she told him looking straight at the demon.

"What!" he retorted she glanced at him flicking him a warning look as if she would hurt him if he moved. Who was this girl? She turned back to the demon.

"You're on our grounds dude, if you're going to pick people while on our grounds, you know it's our business." She took a step forward. "Let him go or my friend Nessie over there. . . " she nodded towards the girl with the flaming arrows before continuing. " . . . will shoot you a new hole." She told him then made her voice in a loud enough whisper for all of them could hear. "She has good aim . . . or did you not see your goon get an arrow through his skull?" she smiled at him.

Spike raised an eyebrow. This girl was something else.

The demons tighten his grip. Angel was now turning blue which only alerted Nessie. She readied another arrow only waiting for a signal. "Ally!" she called out in warning. Spike glanced from the petite girl to the other. "I know!" said the other brunette named Ally.

"Last warning . . . Let him go!" Ally yelled at the demon a fire ball formed in her hand. Spike's eyes grew wide. A slayer with magical power, that was surely new to him. But then again that explained why he was glued to his spot. The demon smirked at her.

"Go ahead slayer!" Ally rose her hand that held the fire ball.

Before she attacked him another guy had ran up and kicked the demon off his feet letting Angel go. Angel rolled on the floor gasping for air. Nessie had moved from her spot down to where Angel had fallen down trying to comfort him. Ally seemed to growl in fury running after the guy making the fireball disappear.

Spike wondered where they had gone until he had heard a large cracking noise. He figured someone snapped the demon's neck. "I had him!" yelled Ally. Spike followed the noise to find Ally facing a male whose back was towards Spike. "You didn't have to jump in!"

"You risk too much." Spike coughed the voice sounded familier. When the cough had caught Ally's attention she had turned enough for Spike to see the male that had helped her out.

"Bloody suckin' elf!" he yelled which caught Ally's attention but the boy still looked at Ally only.

"Connor?" he asked yelling towards the boy. Sure enough the young male turned his attention to Spike finally, wondering who had called him. There the young boy with short brown hair standing in a black t-shirt, combat boots and jeans. Connor eyes locked with Spike. He looked as surprised as he was. "Spike?"

Ally who had seen the connection looked at Spike and back at Connor. "You know him?" she asked him.

"Ya he's a friend . . ." Spike watched as Connor looked around finding Nessie placing Illyria down with Gunn and Angel near where he had sat with that guy. Connor who had caught his gaze followed it to see the others and moved towards them. Ally let out a grunt and followed as well which only left Spike to follow both of them.

"Dad?" Spike walked up and stood between Ally and the guy that held him down before. Spike saw at the corner of his eye Ally had a questioned remark looking at the man next to Spike for answers. The man near Spike shrugged his shoulders back at her as a response. The one called Nessie had some how moved to the guy's side as well.

"I need a little help." Gunn said. he seemed in an umcomfortable position on the ground. The guy next to Spike looked at Ally.

"Go ahead Jacob" she told him giving her approval. Spike figured Ally must have been in charge. He bit back laughter remembering when he was fighting with him as Illyria's pet.

Jacob adjusted Gunn so he would be comfortable. "How you lot know peaches Jr." Spike asked as they all hudled. Ally looked at him.

"Peaches jr?" she asked him. Spike nodded towards Connor who was now in heat conversation with Angel. Ally rolled her eyes. "Long story."

"Not really more like a not favorite subject thing" Jacob inputted. Ally glared at his response. "Ya Jacob, you're right just an annoying subject."

"Can't be that bad" Spike Chummed in. He leaned closer to Ally. "Come on pet, tell us a story"

"Maybe another night blondie" she retorted moving away from him and walked over to lean against the tree which made Jacob chuckle once more.

"I'm Jacob" Spike looked at the giant guy. "Before you guys ask about my height-which kills me, every time . . . I'm a werewolf" they raised their eyes at him.

"Shape shifter . . ." Ally she corrected him. Jacob looked at her. "That turns into a wolf." she added with a mocking smirk. Jacob who rolled his eyes.

"Alpha wolf too" Nessie had stated. Spike saw Nessie sitting next to her. She got up and walked to Jacob. She was very quiet. She had smiled at Jacob and taking his hand in hers. Jacob nodded. "This is Renesmee, she's . . . " Renesmee looked up and smiled. "Special" the small girl said.

Spike smiled. "Aren't we all love" he heard Jacob growl.

Conner sighed. "Easy Jacob." He told him before turning to Angel. "Why are you guys here anyways?"

"Remember Los Angeles?" Spike asked him

"Ya"

"It's gone . . . we need a place to stay" Angel quickly added.

"_Ooh _tough luck "Ally stated. Conner gave her a look and Ally just gave him a '_what_' look.

"I'm sure we can convince our gang to let you guys stay" Spike saw Ally look at Connor, she seemed a little angry.

"Uh Connor can I _speak_ with you for a moment" Connor looked at her before getting up as well did Ally. They walked away before talking. They had walked far enough to make sure no vampire hearing to hear. Spike watched them exchange words. Ally seemed to be frustrated while Connor stood calmed. Ally pointed a finger at him making Connor look at it and smile.

"What you think they're talking about" Angel Asked. Spike look at him and the others. It was the melody sound of a voice that Nessie held, that changes their attentions.

"Ally is protesting your stay with us, while Connor trying to sweet talks her" Illyria's attention looked at the small girl.

"Why would she protest?" Nessie looked at the blue woman and shrugged her arms. "Maybe her family doesn't want you there"

"We can assure you were old friends" Angel told them. He did not notice when Connor and Ally had returned. "Whose friend _are _you?" Ally asked Angel.

"I'm Connor's father." Ally widens her eyes. She looked at Angel and then the others.

"You . . . made this?" she said nudging Connor on the shoulder. He chuckled. "What's that suppose to mean?" he retorted though she ignored him and went on.

"You're Angel?" she asked him. Angel nodded. She looked at Spike. "You . . . I think I've seen _you_ in one of our home photos."

Spike smirked. "Oh yeah?" The thought was pleasing to him that Buffy would keep a picture of him.

"Yeah you had pink rabbit ears though"

Spike frowned. He remembers that picture. Dawn had made him pose for her funny school paper. "Dawn's little joke"

Ally tilted her head at him "You know Dawn huh?"

"I know every single Summer women and your little Scooby gang"

Ally raised an eyebrow at him as if she was intrigued by the idea. "Really?" Spike nodded in response.

"Well then I guess we'll leave the judging to them" she said before taking her cell phone out. "Hey! I need a rental up to the castle. I got some injured people here we can't carry them all."

Within 10 minutes, a black jeep came down the road the pitch black road. Ally and Conner, who had finally stopped bickering, helped them get in while Nessie and Jacob got their bags.

"You didn't mention your name" Gunn asked at Ally as she jumped into the car. Spike answered for her. "She's a slayer". Ally turned to him looking at daggers.

"Slayer has a name" Ally retorted at him. She looked at Gunn. "I'm Ally Summers."

Spike raised his eyebrow at her. Ally smirked at back at Spike. "Guess you didn't know all the Summers Women."


	2. Chp 2 Off to the Castle we go

**AN/Disclaimer:** Note I don't own any of the Buffy characters or Angel's or twilight's. This story kind of sort of follows the season 8 comics; it also follows an idea for a role playing website which I'm trying to build. I'm also looking for a beta. Anyone that would love to be one please message me.

**Summary:** When Angel and his gang arrive in Scotland they get their lives saved by a petite green eyed brown hair girl named Ally and her friend Nessie. She leads them back to her families' pub only to find out that Ally is their old friend Buffy's long lost relative. Spike has a feeling they're hiding something but he can't really get anything with the Cullen family blocking any chance of the truth. Will they find out the real lives of their once friends? Only through Spike's imaginary music can help them.

_**Last time on Taking Chances . . .**_

"_Where are we?"  
"Heading to Scotland" he told him.  
"Why are we heading to Scotland?" Spike retorted.  
"Buffy and the gang have base there" Spike raised his eyebrow at him.  
"Didn't Buffy tell that dimwit of a lackey, Andrew that you were one of the bad guys?" Angel sighed and nodded.  
"They will understand after hearing our story" Spike chuckled which made Angel look at him._

_********  
Ally who had seen the connection looked at Spike and back at Connor. "You know him?" she asked him. "Ya he's a friend . . ."_

_********  
"You didn't mention your name" Gunn asked at Ally as she jumped into the car. Spike answered for her. "She's a slayer". Ally turned to him looking at daggers.  
"Slayer has a name" Ally retorted at him. She looked at Gunn. "I'm Ally Summers."  
Spike raised his eyebrow at her. Ally smirked at back at Spike. "Guess you didn't know all the Summers Women."_

**Taking Chances**

_**To the castle we go . . .**_

The van that had arrived fit all of them inside. Jacob had sat in front with the female driver. They had informed them it was one of the slayerettes in training. In the next row, Conner, Ally and Nessie sat together. As in the next row Gunn, Angel, and Spike. Illyria sat in the back who had decided to take a nap. They were surprised how much room there was in the van. Ally only told them with the new number of Slayers found every day, it was necessary to get large equipment.

The girl who had just saved his life, in which Spike had found out, was another of the Summers women. This one was a teenager girl. The deceased Joyce had no sisters of which she had mentioned to him ever. Dawn and Buffy clearly also stated they had no one else but their father. Maybe that was it, maybe a step sister, or a half sister even. Spike eyed the girl as she stared out into the night through the window over Nessie's head. She had green eyes like Buffy, brown wavy curls that were tied back in a pony tail on her head just like Dawn. That would be another trait of their father. But then again Dawn was created by monks and not by the Summers line itself. The girl in front of him was playing patty cake with Nessie. The two girls were stopping once in a while giggling which started to get on Spike's nerves.

"What are you two bits giggling about?" he spoke up to them. The two girls looked at the blonde vampire. Ally rolled her eyes as if she was disgusted at him.

"Snobby little nibblet isn't she"

"Haven't you seen girl talk before?" she snapped at him.

There was talking? Spike only saw the two girls play bloody patty cake since the beginning of the car ride.

"Last thing I knew girl talk actually had talking you know about boys, makeup, and that thing when your privates go all bloody and you crazy women go bitchy for a hell of a week. I mean don't you girls have boyfriends to blab on about?"

Ally scoffed at him, Nessie on the other hand smiled. "Nessie has Jacob" Ally told Spike. Spike looked at Jacob in the front seat. He raised his eyebrow at him. How was it possible a man that looked as if he was in his 20s date a young girl like Nessie who look like she was no older then her pre teens. He was sure no parent would like that. But then again things had changed since he was in Los Angeles.

"And Ally . . ." Nessie's melody voice broke through Spike's thought. She turned to Spike behind her seat so that she would fully face him. She lowered her head as if she was going to tell a secret to the vampire. ". . . has Connor" immediately the moment she had said it, Ally's head snapped her head at the girl. With how fast she did it, Spike only had seen this done once. The girl had made her head turn 180 degree and soon after puked green vomit.

"Crazy little flaming arrow shooter said what?" Nessie giggles.

"You two are dating?" Angel asked Connor. Connor, peaches son, as Spike likes to call him looked at them all.

"Yes"

"No"

They said in unison making them look at each other, he smiled at Ally while she glared daggers at the boy. Spike swore the girl planned his deaths in her head. The way Connor was smiling at her was a little too friendly. Maybe they were dating. "Anything else we should know?" he eyed Nessie.

"I can speak through my hands" Nessie told him. Ally grabbed her arm in protest.

"Renesmee Cullen!" Ally protested. Nessie looked at her in question.

"You said it was alright" Ally shook her head. "I said it might be alright, we still have to clarify their link to us."

Link? Spike asked himself. So they did not trust them yet. Just like a slayer for you. Pick up someone they can barley trust. Spike remembered Buffy did that often before.

"Excuse me but, when did that conversation happen?" Gunn spoke up. That was a good point. Spikes listen closely.

"It was going on right here in front of you" Jacob stated as he looked back from his front seat of the van.

"It's not our fault you don't pay attention" Ally, Conner and Nessie chuckled.

Spike wondered how long the four of them had been friends, with the way they were all chummy with each other it seemed like forever.

"Are we missing something?" Angel asked beside Spike.

Spike turned to him. "I'm pretty sure we are mate"

"First time I ever hear some guy would want to know about girl talk. Let alone of what they think. . ." Ally mumbled.

Spike was going to retort but shut his mouth closed when he saw Conner put his arm around the girl. Ally looked at Conner's arm on her shoulder, to look again at his face.

"I always wanted to know what you were thinking."

The way peaches junior looked at the slayer was dream like; as if she was his air, sun and life. Spike suddenly felt like he should kick himself. Peaches Jr. was in love with the slayer. Not only a slayer, a slayer in which was also a Summers girl, one of _his_ women. Or at least most of the Summers women he knew he claimed his. Without him knowing he growled. It had seemed to be loud enough to have everyone notice where the growl came from. Even Jacob and the slayer that was driving were looking at the rear mirror. That was not good.

It was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the van's engine as it went through the cemetery. Ally was the first to speak.

"Conner _keep your_ hands. . ." she had told him grabbing his right hand from her right shoulder and placing it between their faces. ". . . _away_ from me" she said before tightening her grip on it hearing some of the joints in his hand crack. Oh yea she is a Summer girl alright. Conner quickly pulled his hand away. Nessie shook her head smiling.

"Guess there's more you're not to tell us?" Angel asked them.

Sometimes Angel could be such an idiot. Connor looked at him over his shoulder brushing his brown hair behind him.

"There's a prophesy . . ." Uh oh. Spike thought instantly.

"Connor . . . say _one_ more word . . ." Ally warned him.

Spike figured it had to be some juicy prophesy if she didn't want it to be mentioned. Spike saw Connor smile at her.

"What's in it for me?"

"You're nuts won't get squashed."

Jacob in the front of the car howled into laughter. And as a chain reaction the rest of the car burst into laughter. "Boy, I don't think she's playing this time."

Spike raised his eyebrows Jacob's comment he looked at the two in front of him. "She joked before?" he asked them.

"No" Nessie chipped in. "But Connor was smart enough last time to back off _before_ she gave him a warning" she looked at Angel and Spike.

"Why give him a warning then?" Gunn asked. Spike agreed he had a point.

"Long story" Ally, Connor, Jacob, Nessie and even the slayertte driver had said in unison. Spike couldn't help but smirk as they all looked at each other with a small grin.

Nessie turned around to face them again. "He didn't wanted to mess with the lead slayer's pet" Ally looked at the girl next to her. "I'm who's pet?"

She smiled at Ally before answering. "Buffy's" Ally's mouth dropped.

The car erupted in laughter once again.

"The girl got jokes." Gunn chipped in and pointed at Nessie, "I like her!"

Ally rolled her eyes at Gunn. "At least I'm not like that stupid bitch Satsu . . ."

"Oh come on Alison," Connor began. "She had a little crush on Buffy"

Spike bit his tongue to restrain him from laughing. The slayer had a female crush. He could imagine the girl doodling over her notebooks. Buffy and Satsu . . . Satsu, a japanese name, hmmm spike felt himself go into fantasy. The girl must of felt bad when Buffy let her down -

"And got to kiss her!" Ally's voice cut through his thoughts.

"WHAT!" Angel and Spike yelled surprising Ally as she bumped her head on the ceiling. She glared at them both.

"One of the bloody slayerettes kissed Buffy?" Spike questions her. She nodded.

"A female?" Angel asked. She nodded again.

Spike could only now imagine. It was Darla and Drusilla all over again. He couldn't help it but he had to ask them.

"How the bloody hell that happen?"

"Long story . . ." Jacob told them.  
"There seemed to be a lot of long stories" Ally scoffed at Spike's comment. Gunn gave an 'aw' before everyone turned to him.

"What?" Ally asked him.

"Is someone maybe jealous?"

"What! EW NO!" she screamed as the car was laughing again. "I'm rooting for the man van"

Spike chuckled. "Doesn't seem like you are going for Connor"

"Ever thought maybe Connor is not my type?" she retorted at him with a nasty face.

Spike saw Jacob look in the rear mirror. "And what _is_ your type Alison?"

"Shut up mut"

"Slayers . . ."

"I hear you" Spike, Angel and Connor said in unison.

Ally punched Connor in the arm. He quickly held his arm at where she punched him, which made Ally smiled at the pain she caused him. Ally seemed more brutal then the rest of the Summers girls that was for sure. But then again . . . Buffy did punch him a lot in the face . . . . Maybe he should rethink that.

The van came to a stop. Ally rose up, while Nessie opened the door. She got out of the car walking up to headstones. Spike could not see much but she had bent over and touched the side of the headstone. Within seconds a gate appeared in mid air. Ally got back in the car this time Nessie was in the middle.

"What was that?" Angel asked. Spike saw Ally had wrapped her hand in a cloth. She must have sliced it.

"Magically hidden." Connor stated. "Willow thought it was better for the rest of us. We all travel with slayers in each pack. We have added our blood in the DNA scanner in the passage, and then the gates appear. The villagers know of it just doesn't know where it is, Buffy bought the grounds for practice. So they keep off of private property"

"That's a lot of grounds" Gunn said as he looked out the window as they passed through the magical gates.

"We have a big army" Connor retorted.

They pulled up to the driveway as they finally put the van into a full stop. They stepped out of the van one by one, taking notice of the grounds around them. The castle was huge. It over looked the sea as it was on the top of a hill. There was a green house not too far away from the castle itself. Spike figured it had to be herbs for first aid and Willow's magical needs. Jacob and Connor turned to the car again and helped with the bags as the girls walked ahead.

"There are just a couple of rules." Ally said as she and Nessie came to a halt in front of the door.

She turned to them. Connor came up next to them.

"No touching anything. Willow has been experimenting on some of the home furniture." Connor said. Spike noticed Ally grimaced at Connor's statement.

"Poor Mr. Gordo" she mumbled. Spike eyes widen as well did Angel.

"Gordo?" They said in unison. Ally looked at them.

"My stuff pig"

Spike looked at her in question. "That's interesting. Buffy had a Gordo."

"She gave it to me" Spike and Angel raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thought that woman would never let go of that bloody damn pig . . ." Spike stated. Ally just cocked her head.

"What of it, a slayer can't have comfort?" They heard a small snicker from Jacob.

"Connor can give you comfort" Jacob retorted only to get hit by Ally. Connor only chuckled. For a second Spike swore the petite girl, was growling.

"You just enjoy this don't you?" Angel asked his son. Connor shrugged his shoulders.  
"She's cute when she gets angry."

Ally ignored the two and opened the door making it release a loud creak noise. They were greeted with a large man. He had a baseball hat on his head backwards. He looked as if he was just passing through the hall when they had entered.

"Uncle Emmet!" the girls squealed before running into the large man's arms. Spike looked at Jacob. "It's their uncle." He only stated with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I would have never figured after they squealed." Spike retorted.

"This man . . . he's a vampire." Illyria blurted out as she examined the male. The demon's blurt caught his attention. He put Nessie and Ally down as he looked at them. Spike looked at the man. Emmet looked at each one of them.

"New friends?" Emmet asked the girls. Nessie looked up at him.

"We found them on the grounds; they say they are friends of Buffy."

"Did you check them out yet" Nessie shook her head. "That's what we are here for."

"You never brunt any wonderers here before . . . you're going soft Alison." He said leaning over her. Ally smirked. "You wish." She nudged him back and turned towards the others again. Spike saw her lock eyes with him. "We best go to the living room away from the other slayerettes. Someone should be home soon to verify you guys."

"Why do we need to be verified?" Illyria said, who suddenly decided to talk. She seemed to catch Emmett by surprise when he notice she was right behind him.

Emmet raised his eyebrows. "Woah mutated girl smurf" Illyria made no move. She cocked her head at him in question. Emmett decided to cough to break the tension. "You never know how many fake claims we get within a week"

"Claims?"

"Buffy's friends" Connor told them. "Ever since the apocalypse, it seems like _everyone_ is her friend"

"Like that Satsu girl?" Gunn asked. They heard a small growl. Spike looked over to Ally again; the sound was coming from her. So the slayer growls . . .

"UH, let's not mention the lesbian slayer that will not be named" Connor said as he put his arm around Ally. She quickly shoved him away and walked off into the hall. Emmett grabbed everyone's attention with a sigh.

"Hang in there kid" he told him. He quickly glanced over to Spike. His eyes were a bright chestnut color. He shifted his eyes to Connor and ruffled his hair a bit. "Just got to find her interest" he told him before smiling at Nessie at his side and following after Ally.

Spike was more confused than ever. Who was this '_Unlce Emmett'_? Connor distracted the rest of his thoughts. "Let's go" he ruffled his hair back into place before leading down the hall.

Far off within the castle, there were sounds echoing back to them. Howls . . . tickering . . . things getting banged against walls . . . small bubbling sounds. Ally had met them half way back only for the case that one of the girls had exploded something green and large in one of the rooms. She had told them it was one of the wiccans practicing transforming items into frogs. The wiccans had blown one up until it had grown out of size and exploded. Spike was amazed how many people could be living here. Ally informed them there were werewolves, slayers, and wiccans. It made him wonder exactly how big this place was. After what seemed forever, they had finally reached the private living room.

The room was decorated in red and gold colors. There were round sofas and a large television in the middle. The view from the outside window seemed to be the top of the castle. Emmett was sitting in the middle of the large sofa. Nessie was in a small bean bag sitting in Jacob's lap. Conner was sitting in a bean bag chair across from the two. As for Ally, she was laying down in a futon not too far from Emmett.

"Take a seat; I called someone they'll be coming soon." Emmett told them.

"Any idea who" Angel asked him.

"Who knows, I called base, they'll send anyone that not too far"

Spike went to sit down in a chair in the right of Emmett's sofa.

"So this living room . . ." Gunn began to ask.

Emmett looked at the new vampire. "It's the group leader's room to relax the castle meetings are held on the second floor of the castle"

"My question is mate" Spike had begun. "If you don't trust, why are you telling us all of this information?"

"Because of the DVD" he told them. They looked confused at him.

Emmett grabbed the television remote. He flipped it to DVD. "Ally will you please pop in the DVD."

Ally looked at Emmett "What DVD?"

"The one Buffyy doesn't want you to see and pretends she doesn't know what you are talking about when you bring it up."

"_Ooh_ . . . that one . . ." Ally nodded and snapped her fingers. A CD case in the bottom of the television floated off of the floor. It opened itself up and placed itself inside the player.

Spike smirked. "Can you make a bunny come out of a hat?" he asked her. She growled at him. "I'm getting a drink I'm freaking parched. Want any Nessie?"

"Yes please"

"Got any pigs blood love?"

"Get it your damn self" she yelled as she made her way out of the room.

"She gets it from her dad I heard" Emmet said as he set up the DVD.

"You heard?" Angel asked. Emmett nodded.

"She . . . just moved here." Emmett said and smiled a little smiled. Spike could hear the tense tone he had. Was he chosing his words correctly? Before he could think of anything else, the television screen flickered on suddenly an image of a boy but not just any boy; it was a boy with dirty locks short hair. A dry and erase board was behind him with pathetic attempts of drawings.

"Bloody hell" spike muttered.

"Isn't that . . ." Angel said pointing to the screen.

"Andrew"

The video tape was the one he had made before the fight. The one in which Buffy had made him cry to seal the seal for a while. Ally had came back into the room she had a tray of goodies for them all. Blood in a cups for the vampires he assumed . . . Cake slices for the others. She gave a cup of blood to Nessie, Emmett, and Gunn. She walked up to Spike and held a cup in her hand to him. "I warmed it up drink it all refills will be in the corner of the room"

"Aw, sweet heart"

"Shut it blondie" she said tossing the cup to him. Spike grabbed it in mid air taking a huge gulp. The burning sensation of the blood was a familiar one. It was satisfying enough. "It taste different"

"It has a hint of human, donated from hospitals" Connor told him. "Emmett's clan drink animal blood but they do drink small doses of human for visitors"

"Clan . . . even the little bit is a vampire?"

Nessie giggled. "We're good in hiding it."

Spike chuckled. This day is definitely interesting. So there was a clan. Spike took another sip as he relaxed into his sofa. Clips of everyone came up. Buffy making breakfast; Anya passing by . . . He grimaced remembering her. Xander was talking about fixing the Spike came to the camera passing through the kitchen. It seemed to be comfortable for him to relax and shut his eyes. It was only later he started to hear the sound again. That sound he heard in his dream. The melody, as if someone was humming. He opened his eyes. The humming was still strong. It sounds like a young girl. He couldn't hear anything but the hum. He did not know where it was coming from. Ally had watched a little bit of the video before falling into a small nap and Nessie was laughing in the far corner as she watched Illyria use a fork for the first time. Why was he hearing a hum? And who was it coming from? Before he could continue, someone had barged into the room. If Spike could breathe he would have held his breath. The familiar scent was too much for him to hold back the nerves his body had formed. If he was still human, his cheeks would blush from the face rate his heart rate would go.

There standing in the front of the room was the girl he died for, the girl he loved. And she looked pist.

Emmett was the first one to stand. "Welcome home Buffy!" He cheered.

The mentions of Buffy name had the room go silent. Ally had awoken from her nap hearing Buffy's name and was now standing looking at her. She seemed to be a little uneasy.

Buffy's green eyes moved around the room, she switched from person to person finally stopping at Spike.

"Did I die again?" she asked them not to sure if she wanted to hear the answer.


	3. The Slay de Deathwok pub and Twisted Fat

**AN/Disclaimer:** Note I don't own any of the Buffy characters or Angel's or twilight's. This story kind of sort of follows the season 8 comics; it also follows an idea for a role playing website which I'm trying to build. I'm also looking for a beta. Anyone that would love to be one please message me. Also I'm trying to continue the other stories I'm sorry it's taking so long.

**Summary:** When Angel and his gang arrive in Scotland they get their lives saved by a petite green eyed brown hair girl named Ally and her friend Nessie. She leads them back to her families' pub only to find out that Ally is their old friend Buffy's long lost relative. Spike has a feeling they're hiding something but he can't really get anything with the Cullen family blocking any chance of the truth. Will they find out the real lives of their once friends? Only through Spike's imaginary music can help them.

_**Last time on Taking Chances . . .  
**__  
"Ever thought maybe Connor is not my type?" she retorted at him with a nasty face.  
Spike saw Jacob look in the rear mirror. "And what is your type Alison?"  
"Shut up mut"  
"Slayers . . ."  
"I hear you" Spike, Angel and Connor said in unison._

_********  
"What was that?" Angel asked. Spike saw Ally had wrapped her hand in a cloth. She must have sliced it.  
"Magically hidden." Connor stated. "Willow thought it was better for the rest of us. We all travel with slayers in each pack. We have added our blood in the DNA scanner in the passage, and then the gates appear. The villagers know of it just doesn't know where it is, Buffy bought the grounds for practice. So they keep off of private property"  
"That's a lot of grounds" Gunn said as he looked out the window as they passed through the magical gates.  
"We have a big army" Connor retorted._

********  
Before he could continue, someone had barged into the room. If Spike could breathe he would have held his breath. The familiar scent was too much for him to hold back the nerves his body had formed. If he was still human, his cheeks would blush from the face rate his heart rate would go.  
There standing in the front of the room was the girl he died for, the girl he loved. And she looked pist.  
Emmett was the first one to stand. "Welcome home Buffy!" He cheered.  
The mentions of Buffy name had the room go silent. Ally had awoken from her nap hearing Buffy's name and was now standing looking at her. She seemed to be a little uneasy.  
Buffy's green eyes moved around the room, she switched from person to person finally stopping at Spike.  
"Did I die again?" she asked them not to sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

**Taking Chances**

_**The Slay de Deathwok pub and Twisted Fate**_

Emmett turned to look where her stare was at. He let out a sigh when he saw who it was locked on. "Buffy these are . . ." he began.

"I know who they are . . . just answer the question"

Emmett looked around for answers. Everyone shrugged. Emmett nodded at Ally. Ally widens her eyes wondering what they wanted to do. He nodded towards Buffy. Ally sighed. Spike couldn't hear what she had mumbled her breath before looking at Buffy.

"Buffy" Buffy looked over at her as she called to her. The look in her eyes was now more caring. As for Ally, she looked at Buffy as if she was concerned with something. Spike could tell the two had some kind of bond. "You didn't die again . . . not that we know of. . . " she asked looking past Buffy.

Spike finally took noticed that Buffy did not come in alone. There standing was another pale blonde who looked as if she was confused. Next to her a small pale brunette she was wearing blue jeans and a flower shirt that hugged her frame. She looked like another older version of Nessie. They both had the same eyes as Emmett had; Spike figured the two girls were from Emmett's clan.

"She didn't die on our watch" the brunette said in a melody tone voice.

Emmett smiled. "See Bella even confirmed it." Buffy looked at the brunette that Emmett had called Bella. Buffy took a breather and then looked at Emmett taking small glimpse at the group.

"Then tell me why are they here . . ."

"Ally found them on our grounds"

She looked at Ally right away. "Ally, why are they here . . . when one of them alone is supposed to be dusted by the sun!"

Spike raised an eyebrow. He turned to look at Angel. "Is she talking about me?"

"Wait you were killed before?" Ally asked him. But before Spike could answer her question, Buffy had interrupted.

"Ally" Ally looked at Buffy. Her eyes were burying into her with a slight concern but also filled with anger. "You never have _ever _brunt any wonderers here before . . . why start now?"

"Dawn had pictures . . . in her room . . ." Ally had told her. She looked as if she was disappointed at her own self. Spike felt a little pity for the girl.

"Go on . . ." she ordered her. Ally's eyes were at her feet now.

"One in particular . . . had the Scooby gang, our gang, before everyone, before the billions of slayers in our own home. Everyone was smiling on the couch. I thought maybe just _maybe _you would lighten up seeing them." She told her.

"Lighten up?" Ally cringed at her tone of voice.

"You just had been so over worked with everything! Not even fun anymore!" She looked up from the floor to Buffy's eyes" I did it for you . . . _Buf -fy_" she told the woman with meaning on her name.

Spike watched troubled brunette girl. She was never there before at the house before the war. But the girl had somehow found out that the original family had meant so much for Buffy. Even if Spike wasn't sure Buffy had considered him as family. Ally would risk her own skin with the leader of the slayers just to bring her more happiness. Buffy was something to her. Something Spike did not understand what.

Buffy sighed for a second. Her gaze at Ally changed to a more apologetic look. She then looks at the girls behind her before looking at Angel.

"What happened to Los Angeles?"

"Demons took over place it's a dead end"

"So you ran?"

"So we ran"

"And need a place"

"Yah . . ."

Buffy tapped her foot. She looked to the floor then at Emmett. She then through her hands in the air and then at her side. "Fine" she said. "You can give them the west wing. There are enough rooms there"

"Don't you think we should talk it over?" Angel was wondering. Spike saw Ally shook her head quickly.

"Dude" she began. "Don't ask questions just take the offer."

"Dude?" Angel asked at Ally. Spike heard Connor chuckle at his little corner.

"I have to go to the pub." Buffy said. She looked at Ally. "Are you coming?"

"Right behind you . . ." Ally said starting to move after her.

"The pub?" Illyria said. Buffy looked at Illyria . . . finally taking notice of her, she widen her eyes.

"Mutated Sm- uh - What?" Buffy said getting lost. Spike could hear some silent chuckles coming from the others. It had seemed everyone first thought of Illyria is the same as everyone else.

"The pub what is it?"

"Oh just a club I own with a friend of mine"

"Friend?" Angel asked raising his eye brow at her.

"Just a friend" she said taking a glance over at Spike. Spike figured that Buffy thought he wondered the same thing.

"Club sounds like fun" gunn said.

"You're not invited."

"How come" Spike asked her, he was feeling a little hurt.

"You just got here, practically every slayer including town folks and demons go there! Plus . . ." she walked up to him and poked him on his wrapped arm.

"OW!" Spike yelled.

Buffy nodded her head. "You all need rest first! You're in no condition in partying"

"I been in worst condition love beside a good party would lighten us up, I already feel better."

"No" Buffy turned to leave getting bumped into Emmett.

"Buffy come on it's their first night, might as well show them some fun" She looked past him towards the blonde vampire next to Bella.

"Can you please tell him to move Rose? I might just decide pound him, to ground."

"No can do" Emmett said.

Buffy sighed. She secretly wished he would not do this but she had no choice. She picked up the vampire with one hand grabbing onto him only by his shirt and placed him behind her. She stops at the stairs. "If you want to come, Ally is in charge." She looked over her shoulder. "Agree?"

Spike heard a slight yes. He looked over to Emmett who had said it. Before they knew it Buffy had left the room. With the two women that had came in with her. As if they had not been there at all. Ally on the other hand was still in the room. "Well then" she started. "We will see you there." She said taking a small bow to them.

Spike was surprise how the young girl was able to be a total bitch and then be a coward towards Buffy. Nessie followed her out of the room. Jacob and Conner did next. The young girl, Nessie was quiet and elegant. Sometimes Spike imagined she is as elegant as any other girl. The two girls acted as if they were joined to the hip. The girls claim to have the same uncle. Is it possible that they were cousins? Which meant that, Emmett's clan is also related to Buffy. This was confusing Spike more and more every hour.

"Why did Buffy give up so easily?"

"She wasn't up to it . . ." Emmett said as he turned the TV off. " . . . used most of her energy being mad at Ally."

"Is there something going on between those two we should know?" Gunn asked him.

"Nope there is nothing going on between those two that _YOU_ should know" he told him before looking at Angel then at Spike then turning to leave.

The pub was located in town. It was locate in the middle of the city making it easy to be populated. The pub itself was a small building but it had at least 3 levels inside going underground as Connor told them in the car ride. The girls had changed into more 'dance clothes' as Ally put it. Ally was dressed in a black top that hugged her curves well. She had a long silver chain hung around her neck that went down the middle of her chest. Her brown hair was now down, Spike took notice it was long enough to pass half her back. She wore black tight pants and black heels. Spike swore the girl was a mini Faith. At least she looked the part. Nessie on the other hand was dressed in a blue dress. She also had her hair down leaving pass her shoulders. Connor was in a nice white button down and blue jeans. While Jacob was in a white button down black tie and black pants. He had his long black hair tied in a ponytail. It was as if they were dressed up for a special night. Spike wondered how many times had they dressed up to go to the pub. When they had reached the pub they had shown them street. It was moments for Spike to notice the name of the pub.

"The Slay de Deathwok pub . . ." Spike said looking at the title on the top of the building.

"Why does deathwok sound familiar?" asked Gunn.

They walked into the pub it was packed again. They had decided to split into groups. Nessie and Jacob had taken Gunn and Illyria. Ally and Connor were stuck with Spike and Angel. The entrance had people dancing everywhere. Humans, demons, werewolves, and vampires all sitting down with each other talking and enjoying drinks. This was all too familiar for all of them.

"Did you cast a protection spell?" Angel asked them as they walked through the crowd.

"Ya, how'd you know?" Ally asked him as she followed Connor down the stairs.

"We had a friend who owned a pub; he had this spell to protect fights between humans and demons"

"That's what we have here no fighting period. If you dare to argue you're forced to sing on stage to give everyone a show at least to enjoy"

They had reached the second landing. There were people sitting down on couches some dancing near the balcony where the lowest floor showed the live band play. They had walked up to the balcony. The lights on the side of the stage were shinnying across their faces. Spike saw some men down on the floor were bare chest.

"How would Buffy allow that?" he said yelling over the music. "Isn't there health violation?"

"Nope it's all good" Ally, who was on his left pointed down to some in the corner. "The ones with rippling bare muscles and with no shirts are shapeshifters-"

"Werewolves" Conner corrected her.

"What ever" she said and continued. " - from Jacob's clan." She told him. "They come here to relax most nights, listen to music, and maybe have a few drinks."

Spiked eyed the other side of the room were a few pale faced people glared at the wolves. Two of the girls he had seen earlier with Buffy."Who are they?" Ally looked over. "Nessie's family _Le Cullens_." She said in a French accent. She nodded towards Jacob who was going through the crowd followed by Nessie holding his hand, Gunn and Illyria followed not too far. Ally leaned over to Spike. "We try to stick together as much as possible."

"Greater in numbers?" Angel asked. Ally winked at him flicking her finger as if she shot him then smiled. "You got it" she said before turning around. "Management room is right below us."

"Why are you suddenly being so nice nibblet?"

Ally smirked at Spike. "I'm being watched. Got to be all nice like."

"Who are you being watched by?"

"Who do you think?" Ally had told them. But when Spike could not think of anyone and neither did Angel, Connor decided to answer for them.

"Ally still in hot water with Buffy"

"I thought it was ok now" Spike said. Buffy seemed to have cooled off before she had left the room. But Ally shook her head making her hair cover up more of her face.

"It's never ok with me" she told them.

"I take then you're the trouble maker"

"Learned it from the best?" she said innocently.

"And who is the best?"

"Faith"

Spike started laughing. "I was wondering why you were dressed like her."

"Best fighting clothes I ever wore" she said rubbing her tight jeans.

"And god she looks good in them" Connor said towards his dad. Angel chuckled at Connor and patted his back. Spike watched as the two had a small father and son moment. He sighed.

"You got to tell us that story bit, I'm dying to hear the prophesy that's between you and Peaches Jr, and you wish you never was bloody written into."

"It's all a twisted fate; just you watch . . . not all prophesy come true."

Angel, Connor and Spike exchanged a look with each other. They had first hand on prophesies and it all came true with each one of them.

It had taken them a few shoves and a demon over the balcony to get into the Management room. When they entered it seemed Spike was walking into a movie. The kind when the room just goes silent because they were just talking about you.

Spike looked around the room. He saw Xander, the man still had his eye patch form losing his eye in the last battle. Andrew was in the corner with a hand full of popcorn. When he noticed the group enter, he had drop the popcorn. Buffy on the other hand was near the glass window which had a clear view from what was going on downstairs.

"Did someone let out a rip of cheese or what?" Spike said.

"And they said I have bad manners" Ally said as she shook her head. "Stop gawking Andrew you drop butter all over the rug!" she said walking up to the boy. He snapped out of his trance to see the girl approaching towards him. Andrew seemed to be scared of the girl as he turns to leave but Ally grabbed his shirt to face her. She started to talk to him. This was enough distraction for Spike to not notice that Xander had approached him.

"Peroxide . . . You're alive"

"Yes I am"

"Not dusted"

"You know for a person with one eye, not a lot of things get past you. Good for you!" he told him. But Xander didn't laugh.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you" He bluntly told him.

"What?" Spike was lost until he got the hint. "What makes you thi-?" but Xander cut him off.

"You're always after her"

He had a point. No matters how long, how far he while chase Buffy until his very death. Hell, even his undead as he wanted to go to her when he was a ghost.

"She has a lot on her hands now Spike."

"I'm sure she can handle it, she's a big girl."

"Lead slayer, army of teenage girls in her control two of which she is legally guardian of."

"Dawn is mature for her age, besides Ally doesn't seem so bad."

"So you met her."

"Of course didn't you see me bloody walk in with the girl?"

"Sorry I was still trying to understand that you were not a pile of dust"

"Didn't Andrew tell you anything, he saw me in Rome!"

"What!" Buffy said. Andrew squeaked and then looked around the room laughing nervously.

"You saw him? And not told us . . ."

"Well . . . it was . . . complicated?"

"What do you mean complicated, we saw her dancing with the immortal in Rome, missed her at her house, you could of mention to her we were in the bloody same city so she wouldn't leave the damn hotel with the git."

"Hotel . . . Immortal . . . Rome? " Buffy asked trying to piece it together. "One of the R.B.'s are in Rome!"

"What the bollucks is an R.b?"

"Robot Buffys" Ally said as she sat on the couch watching the scene unfold.

"Robot . . . my android!"

"You had an android Buffy?" asked Angel. "Jesus Spike, can you get any lower?"

"Oh shove off Peaches your fucking a dog . . ."

"Hey Nina is not a dog!"

"At least you didn't have her look like Buffy." Xander quip in.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"More then you'll ever understand peroxide."

Spike grabbed the collar of his shirt. Xander raised his fist to his eye level preparing himself to attack back. Xander's hand though never reached Spike, and spike never hurt Xander. Buffy had picked up the two apart and now hung them by their collars.

"It's amazing how teenager girls can be more mature then two grown men."

"He started!"

"Did not! He just barged in here with his broadness"

"Hey I don't broad! That's Angel"

"Wha-!"

"Shut it before I let you two have it, and then we will be dancing! Literally!"

"What's with all the commotion in here?" a voice came from the door. The door opened soon after which caused the two vampires to forget why they were angry the first place. There standing at the door way was Lorne.

"No wonder you had the spell on the pub pet. You got the bloody king of karaoke working for you." Spike told Buffy who was just confused as he was.


	4. Life's a show and we all play our parts

**Taking Chances**

_**Life's a show and we all play our parts . . .**_

Spike couldn't believe his eyes. But then again if he took a moment and thought about his day, he should have expected this really.

Spike stood staring at the very green, two horned musical demon standing in the doorway. He couldn't help but think the demon looked exactly the same as he did when he left Los Angeles. And here was Spike, getting his ass handled like a child. Spike managed to wiggle out of Buffy's grasps and fixed his leather jacket to fit on him as it should.

"What in the name of the god almighty is going on here?" Lorne asked.

Spike looked to see what Buffy would say next. But the petite slayer just sighed. She let go of Xander and turned around heading to the glass window that showed the many dancing Irish teens.

Lorne somehow had moved closer to Spike without him knowing. Spike turned to Lorne missing whatever the demon was saying to him.

"Come again mate?" he asked him.

"I said what are you people doing in Ireland? I would have thought you would go somewhere more demon angry; keeping the hunting alive that sort of thing."

"We needed to go somewhere safe" Angel told him. Lorne nodded his head showing that he understood.

"So you went to the arms of your ex-lover and most tru-"

"Lorne" Buffy warned him from the glass window. Buffy was staring at them from her reflection. Lorne chuckled slightly.

"Only kidding baby doll you know playing games with the old friends" he told her. But Buffy's eyes did not lighten up.

"How did you guys meet?" Gunn asked as he pointed to Buffy with his pinky and his index at Lorne.

Spike saw Buffy's reflection staring at Lorne sternly. Lorne looked at her reflection quickly before turning to Gunn with an answer.

"She was looking for work, having to be new in town and all. Lucky for her my once small pub was filled with some not so pleasant demons. Once I found out who she was I told her, _'Hun, you can run this pub with me with all your little mini slayers!' _I tell you, business had never been better with all the human running around and half breeds too. I've struck gold with this smart and gorgeous woman. I can see why Angel and Spike always fight over her."

Xander let out a snort. Spike looked over at him. Xander noticed Spike turned to him and walked over to Ally. He probably thinks the mini Faith could protect him. Spike smiled. Ally seemed to notice Spike was looking at them and pointed to Lorne. He was trying to get Spike's attention again. Damn women. Or was it just damned Summers women? When Lorne spoke again Spike was pulled out of his thoughts.

"So you guys will be staying at the castle with us huh?"

"Seems so" Spike said.

"Looks like the family all back together again. Wolves, Shape shifters, vampires, slayers, witches and etc. Sounds like fun!" Lorne said in excitement.

Hours later the gang had finally moved down to the dance floor. Angel and the others had gone ahead of him as Spike followed Ally and Conner. Unfortunately Ally had disappeared into the crowd, and where Ally goes Connor follows. Which meant Spike was on his own. It wasn't for too long like though.

"Oh-em-Geee!" a young but very loud voice said.

Spike turned around to the echoing sound which over powered the music. But as soon as he did he was wondering if he needed glasses. There she was, lying down on her side; behind all the people that were dancing next to her looking like miniature dolls was a giant Dawn.

"Little bit, you've grown . . ." he said wondering why he had not seen her before when he had come down the stairs. The girl was the size of half of the building.

"Yes . . ." she said. ". . . all the side effect from some evil spell. Who would of thought when you sleep with your boyfriend you'll blow up like 20 times your size! Actually . . . I remember dad used to tell me that whenever I asked about boys . . . but he also said I would grow an extra pair of two limbs and I haven't . . . as of yet . . ."

"How?" spike asked. His mind was still wrapped up the fact the girl was the size of a building and can still fit into a small night club with three floors. How did she get in . . . he would never know. Spike caught a familiar scent. He looked down to his left seeing Buffy walking up. Spike pointed towards Buffy but she only shook her head in response.

"Don't ask you'll get a headache . . ." Buffy told him. She looked around them before looking at spike.

"Where's Ally?"

Spike looked at her. He suddenly remembered that Ally had mention that she was being watched. In a small sympatric way he felt sorry for the girl. "Bathroom." he quickly lied to her.

Buffy didn't fall for it. "She left you didn't she?"

But before he could answer something from a few feet behind them had crashed and broke into millions of pieces of glass.

Spike saw Buffy shut her eyes slowly as she silently cursed something. Dawn was looking towards where the sound had come from and was grimacing. He didn't want to ask whether or not they knew what the sound was. Spike turned around looking as a small crowd started to huddle in a form of a circle. Then he saw her. Ally red faced, her dark hair flying as she swayed around dancing on the bar counter. Conner was watching her intensely. Spike figured he was watching her steps in case she trips.

"Bloody hell . . . is she . . ." Spike asked then looked down at Buffy.

Buffy grunted. Spike could tell the woman was bothered. Buffy decided to move forward to the drunk teenager, and as if Dawn read his mind she pushed him forward with her giant French manicured figure. As they got closer, Spike could smell the strong sent of alcohol over everyone around them. The most of the scent was coming from Ally, who was swaying left to right dancing to the music.

"This is what I call a party!" she yells over the music. Somehow the girl reminds him of a younger Buffy. She was surely dancing like her, the way she was in Italy. But then again that was a robot. Maybe it was just because the girl hung out with them too much. Buffy walked up to the counter.

"Alison Summers get your ass down here!"

Ally stopped dancing the moment she heard Buffy's voice. She slightly turned her head to look at her then looked back at Conner. She put a finger to her lips and directed him to be quiet and making a 'shh' sound as she turned around in a circle. There were a few chuckles and giggles. Then she finally looked at Buffy.

"Ms. Mmama ssslayer, looking finnnee as alwaysss." She slurred

"What?"

"You're a mama slayer! Ms. Protector of _all_ of the baby slayers just like me!" She said and then giggled.

"You're drunk . . ."

"No!" She said angrily then smiled. "Maybe . . ." Her smile widened. "Yes! And it feels so good!" she yelled throwing her arms out in the air. The crowd cheered.

Buffy frowned she looked at the sheepish Conner behind the counter.

"You were supposed to watch her."

"I was! _Someone_ was feeding her drinks and you know how she is!"

"Who was feeding her drinks?" Buffy yelled as she looked around. Her eyes caught a group of tanned teenage boys. They frowned at her and tried to run. But they were stopped by Jacob and Nessie as they blocked them from escaping. Emmett was holding one of boys by the arm while the Bella walked up with a very pale man and two other pale people.

"Sorry Buffy" Bella told her. "We didn't notice it was happening, we thought they were just laughing and joking around."

Buffy sighed. She mumbled under her breath before looking at Spike. She made a small disapproving sound when she noticed he had a smile on his face as he watched Ally make a fool of her own self.

"Help me get her down." she ordered him.

"Oh . . . right" he said moving towards the girl. "She seems to be a happy drunk"

"That's because she hasn't gotten annoyed by anyone yet. Her temper is the worst!"

"I do not!" Ally yelled at her. She bent down towards her and started crawling on the counter as she got closer. "I have a better temple then you do!" she said in a child like mocking way. Then turn to lie on her back.

"Temper . . . "Jacob corrected her.

"That's what I said!" she said then looking towards Conner. "Conner, come over here" she told him wiggling her finger to him. Conner looked at Buffy for approval before he went on. She nodded to him. Conner took a breath before he began to walk towards her. He bent down over her body. His arms were on each of her sides, Spike could see her smile. "Give us a kiss love" she told him in a surprising British accent. Spike wondered how was it possible for the girl to talk that way, when she spoke most times like a New Yorker. He looked at Conner who looked up at the gang around them and smirked at her.

"You're drunk. Come on do you think you had enough for the night?"

"Not enough of you" she told him in a seductive tone. She pulled on his shirt forcing him to get closer. Conner eyes went from hers to Buffy. Spike could hear the boy's heart pound like a humming bird flapping its wings. Honestly he would not understand what she was to him. He would make sure later to find out. Spike moved closer to them but Buffy put a hand back.

"Go ahead Conner give her what she wants"

Conner looked up to Buffy again. He was surprised at her comment. Spike could see the mixed emotions from his face. He couldn't tell whether he wanted to help her or jump on her.

"Buffy" Angel said as he finally made his way through the crowd.

"It's alright just give it to her maybe she'll cooperate afterwards"

"Ya Conner don't you want me?" Ally asked him beneath him. She lifted her leg up and pulled him closer with it as she crossed her leg over his waist. Conner looked down at her and she just wiggled her eyes smiling at him. Conner had no choice. It's not like he didn't wanted it either. He moved his head closer to her, his breath was on her skin before it could reach it. Ally closed her eyes readying herself for the kiss. But it never happened. Instead, Conner lifted her off the counter with his hands and placed her on her feet off the bar counter. He was still having a good hold on her, holding her close to him. Ally had no balance to stand on her own. Ally on the other hand looked at him in question. Conner shook his head.

"Kissing you wouldn't be right" he told her.

Spike would agree. But Ally took it different. She seemed confused before looking around her and pushing Conner off. She stumbled backward catching her stand with the help of the counter. Her eyes seemed more watery then they were before and then in a split second she hit the nearest person to her with her elbow. She turned around and kicked them to the ground. Spike had enough; before anyone had a hand on her he grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him. He had a strong grasp on her arm that her skin seemed to be punctured.

She growled in protest. This time he knew it was her that was growling. But it didn't sound like a human growl it sounded more like an animal growl. "Stop fighting nibblet"

"Let go of me!"

"Sorry . . . I can't do that!" She growled at him and then with all her force head butts him in the nose.

"Argh! Bloody Hell!" Spike yelled as he held his nose.

"Alison!" Buffy yelled as she went to grab her shoulder but Ally grabbed her hand and flipped her over the counter.

"Sorry Ally's not in at the moment . . . " she said smirking. "leave a message after the beep"

"You bloody little bitch!" Spike yelled at her. Ally turned to look at him glaring. "That's the best you got?"

The crowd had spread out giving them room. Spike couldn't figure out why anyone wasn't helping them. They all just stood there watching like statues. Bloody chickens.

"Some friends you got pet . . ." he said to Buffy as she got up from the bar.

"They can't help her or us . . ." she told him.

"Why the bloody hell not?!" he retorted.

"Enough! Game over!" Ally yelled out. Spike felt a small breeze blow past him. He looked up to Ally who was still on the counter. A gust of wind formed blowing around her hand and then shifted into a ball. Her hand began to glow a bright red color.

"Oy! That's not fair!" he told her pointing to her hand. "Bloody first slayer to have magic and she's the nut case kind!"

"No one said I'll be playing fair . . ." she said told him.

"disberse!" a voice called out. Spike had seen it come and go in two seconds. Ally's hand quickly returned to normal as if it was a balloon being popped by a sharp needle. Her green eyes had rolled to the back of her head and she had lost her balance on the counter and fell into Connor's awaiting arms.

"oh sure! Now you help!" he retorted

Connor glared at him. "I couldn't even if I wanted to." he said as he lifted Ally fully off to get a better hold. "And trust me . . . I really wanted to. Ally's temper gets the worst out of her" Connor turned to Buffy who stood in the corner of the bar. "What does he mean he couldn't?"

Buffy sighed. Before she could answer a familiar voice answered.

"He means that if he had help . . . he would have fell under the spell that we have over the bar"

Spike took notice of the new voice that appeared. His eyes shot out and smirked when he saw a familiar face.

"Ah isn't Gelinda!"

"How's it going Spike!" she asked him smiling at him. "I see you're no longer a pile of old dust; having fun being your old cigarettes loving bad boy wanna be self?"

"wanna be?"

"You know you're a big old soft teddy bear" Spike jaw dropped. He could hear the snickers around him which made him growl . . . loudly.

"oy! I'll have none of that red!" he told her pointing to her. "I'll rip your tongue out!"

"No he won't" Buffy chirped in. Spike turned to her. "You be quiet! Wait what you meant if they had bloody help we would of -"

"Like I said . . ." Buffy told him. "You'll just get a head ache." she turned to Connor. "Take her upstairs, you know what to do. I'll be there soon. "

"You know it would be just easier if you just-" Connor had stop talking hearing a moan escape from the unconscious Ally. Spike saw how stern Buffy's eye turned and quickly shifted.

"Go Connor, she can't be in this environment. You guys go with him" Nessy, who was basically the tiniest girl Spike has ever seen, had moved swiftly by Connor's side. She had nodded when Buffy had ordered for her and her rather large boyfriend, Jacob to go with peaches jr. What in the world was going on?! He had better start to get answers or else. He watched as the three of them left along with the unconscious Ally in peaches jr's arm. Buffy turned around.

"Alright we're closing early tonight! Everybody out!" Buffy yelled out. A few aw's could be heard but Buffy just shhed them all. "Leave tonight -come back tomorrow! Or would you rather be turned into a rat by Willow?"

The place burst into panic and quickly everyone started to run to the door. All but the gigantic Dawn, Angel, Gunn, Illyria, and Xander had remained.

"Where's Andrew?" Willow asked noticing a missing crew member.

"He ran out with the others." Xander told her. He went to hug his old friend. "Guess he took Buffy's threat open to everyone . . . including him."

Buffy shook her head. "Oh he wishes! I have something worst planned for him".

"Can someone please tell me what had just happen?" Spike yelled out. The room fell silent after his outburst. "Why the bloody hell did people just watch your bitch of a slayer run wild?!"

"Because of the spell" Willow told him. "The spell is if anyone fights they would have to sing to everyone."

"Okay so why didn't Ally fell under it?" Gunn asked. Everyone looked at each other. Buffy was the first to speak.

"It's a loop whole. Few of us . . . have this spell blocker thingy. As long as we have it, we won't fall under the spell."

"Spell blocker thingy? Why do you have a loop whole?"

"Just in case we really do need to fight. You know new visitors . . . other demons. Kind of like a backup security thing." Willow explained.

"And Ally's one of your back up security?" Spike asked.

"She's one of my best . . . " Buffy said. Then she cocked her head as if something hit her. "Besides the small anger issue"

"Small?!" Spike exclaimed. "She was going to blast me away!"

"We didn't say she perfect . . . but she is really good." Spike shook his head at her. Back in the day they wouldn't have been this laid back.

"You all have gone nuts." Spike told them. It was when he noticed one of the pale ones, what did Ally say . . . the Cullens come up. He seemed to stand tall and broad with blonde hair. Oh great . . . Angel as a blonde . . .

"It's been a long night. We should all go rest."

"Carlisle is right. I'll clean up the place. You guys go ahead and I'll meet you there." Willow said.

The group turned to one of the exits while Dawn crawled her way out the other way. Spike wondered if there might have been a hidden door for her somewhere. When he turned to leave, Emmett stood there in front of him with the other Cullens. Two other males plus the one called Carlisle. What were their names again? Before he could remember, his mouth went on.

"Oye you! You wouldn't know what had just happen?" spike asked Emmett who was just smirking at him. The smirk on his face made him just want to wipe it off.

"Don't get your boxers tied up. It's just a usual weekend at our pub. The mut- Jacob's boys tend to forget that they should not mess with Ally like that."

"So will there be punishment? Unless the slayer gone soft" Spike asked.

"There will be scolding . . . lots of it . . ." Spike looked at the blonde vampire who spoke. "I'm Jasper, You must be William-"

"I prefer Spike" Spike cut in which made Jasper smirked.

"Of course . . . Dawn has told us so much about you" Spike cocked his eyebrow. "Back when she was petite that is"

"How do you lot know the Scoobies?" Spike watched them looked at each other before the other male spoke up. "We're old friends…I am Edward."The male spoke. Then he cocked his head at Spike in which looked like he was trying to find the right words. He spoke again. "It's been a very long night maybe we should let Willow tell you"

"Edward is right" Willow stated as she had come up behind them with a box of bottles in them. "Emmett sweetie be a dear and pack up the liquor, maybe I should take it from here. I'll give Spike the black and white review of our wonderful meeting." They all nodded disappearing into the darkness of the club. Willow was left with Spike. "So… where to start?" she smiled at him shrugging her shoulders.


End file.
